


Like A Virgin

by methamphetamine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Compulsive Heterosexuality, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Sex, comphet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Angela has never been good at these kind of things, especially not with strangers she met on some hookup app. Plus, all of her sexual experience had been with men, leaving her feeling vaguely used and slightly dirty.When she meets the enigmatic Moira O’Deorain for a quick fuck and an experiment, she gets slightly more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a Madonna song :)

It was late; gentle waves lapped at the shoreline of the deserted beach, the lights of the city shone brightly on the other side of the water and Angela felt cold. It wasn’t the type of chill one shook off either; this kind of cold was deep and bone-chilling. The sort of frozen feeling that took you hours in front of a crackling fire and a whiskey to shake off.

She sighed and looked up at the cloudless sky. The stars glimmered dimly above her, mocking her, almost. Just one more night and then she could move on from this silly obsession, one that had taken over her life.

The “obsession” she was thinking of was the whole concept she might not be attracted to men. At all. It had come about after twenty or so years of being sexually active exclusively with males. She never really enjoyed sex that much, even when her lovers did, and found people’s fascination with the whole ordeal tiring and boring. Maybe she just needed to spice up her sex life? Try something kinky? But that didn’t feel quite right. Something about the whole situation felt... off. Whenever she had sex with a man, she felt used, dirty. Like she’d never be clean again. But women? She’d never tried so she couldn’t say. 

Tomorrow, she was meeting up with a woman from the internet. She had told Angela that her name was Moira and for some unknown reason, Angela felt inclined to trust her. The woman’s profile picture was that of a white rabbit, so Angela had no clue what this lady was supposed to look like. All she knew was the address of the hotel they were meeting at for the night. So, the fact remained, one more night and Angela could meet and fuck a woman and then get over whatever silly mid life crisis she was having. After, she could settle down with a man and start building a family. That would be nice... right?

Angela blinked and looked back at the seafront. The dark sky was only interrupted by the skyline of the city. She sighed again, deeper and heavier this time. She had hope for her future, a dim sort of joy that one day, things would be better. Angela didn’t know how or when this would happen, maybe when she finally accepted the fact that she would never be truly happy in a relationship, but still, the hope was there.

Tired, she decided to walk back to her car. The clacking of pebbles filled her ears and the smell of salt assaulted her nostrils. The repetitive “crunch” of the stones beneath her was soothing, like one of those relaxation soundtracks she listened to on sleepless nights when medication failed her. Pebbles soon turned to tarmac as she reached her vehicle.

Just as she was getting in to her silver Ford, she blearily noticed a thumping vibration in the tarmac of the car park. 

“What on earth?” She said aloud to herself. Angela looked around and saw, parked two spaces down, a red car with the headlights on and smoke-filled windows. She smiled and shook her head. Ah, to be that young and carefree again. Angela was about to get into her car when the window of the red one rolled down. 

“Hey lady!” A female voice shouted through the smoke. Tendrils of it poured out of the vehicle and wafted their way towards Angela. She tried not to cough as the heady stench of marijuana hit her. 

“What is it?” Asked Angela wearily. She took a step closer to her car.

”Don’t be like that!” Said another female voice. “We just wanted to make sure you’re okay! You looked pretty down.”

”Oh.” Said Angela. “I’m fine, thank you for asking!” She still couldn’t see the two women in the car for all the smoke, but she was certain that they were smiling at each other.

”If you say so lady!” The window started to roll back up. But then...

”Us lesbians gotta look out for each other y’know?” The window closed as the last syllables escaped the mouth of whichever girl said that.

Angela stood, slightly stunned at what she had just heard. Lesbian...? No, she wasn’t...? She shook her head, no point in thinking about that kind of thing at this time of night. All she would do is ruminate, and that was never good. 

With a worn out look, she got into her car and flicked the ignition on. She lent her forehead on the steering wheel, allowing herself a moment in all the confusion. 

A few seconds passed and, with a great amount of effort, Angela drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela walked up to the cheap-looking hotel with apprehension. Never in her life had she been so terrified over something so simple. The grimy pink neon sign on the front of the hotel declared to all who may glance at it that it had “Rooms, girls and good times!”. It left Angela wondering what the law was in this area about prostitution.

A light drizzle of rain coated everything in pearlescent drops of water; her coat, her eyelashes, her tights. It even stuck to Angela’s long, blonde hair and rested lightly upon her pale hands which clutched the hem of her skirt tightly. Angela had dressed up for the occasion, she spent what felt like hours on the right outfit, all for this one woman who, for some reason, she was desperate to impress. 

The doors to the dirty-looking building were getting ever closer and Angela felt the apprehension rise, becoming more and more present in her thoughts. It was like a buzzing crescendo in her mind. Her step faltered for a second, causing her to turn her head and look back at her parked car. She could go back at any point and this woman, “Moira” would never have to know she even came. 

“No.” Muttered Angela to herself, only half aware she was speaking aloud. She had come this far, all to determine her sexuality, so she would see it through to the end. Whatever that might be.

She sighed with relief as she pushed open the heavy fire doors that led to the foyer of the hotel; if nothing else, she was glad to be out of the rain. Her footsteps echoed loudly on the linoleum floor and the receptionist looked up at her with distain. 

“Can I help you?” She said, accent thick. Polish maybe?

”Oh, I um..” Stuttered Angela. She rested her arms on the front desk, but upon feeling the way they slid slightly, concluded that it probably wasn’t a good idea to put any part of her body anywhere near the greasy desk. She shook her head and blushed.

”Ah.” Said the receptionist knowingly. “You’re one of O’Deorain’s bitches aren’t you?” She said, not unkindly. “I’ll send you right up sweetheart, room thirty three.” 

“T-thank you.” Said Angela, guessing that this “O’Deorain” must be Moira. From what the receptionist said, it sounded like she was a regular too, which was... vaguely concerning. 

She ascended the stairs slowly, matted red carpet practically crunching underneath her feet. Angela looked at the door numbers, each one tarnished gold resting upon flimsy doors that looked to be made out of some sort of dark, varnished plywood. 

“Thirty one, thirty two...” Angela counted them out one by one, stopping to gulp as her eyes rested upon room number thirty three. She steeled herself and rapped her knuckles against the door. 

“Come in, Angela.” Said a thickly accented voice from inside the room. Angela felt her legs turn to jelly as she twisted the brass handle of the door and stepped into the room.

The first thing Angela noticed about the room was how the curtains were pulled closed. They were fluttering slightly in the breeze, the ragged, red ends almost floating. The second thing she noticed was that the window was open (which would explain why the curtains were fluttering). There was a distinct chill in the room and the rain seemed to have gotten heavier, the sound of the droplets pattering against the window loud and strangely calming. The third thing she noticed was a woman, Moira presumably. She was sitting upright on a chair in the centre of the room reading what looked to be a smutty pulp novel. Her hair was bright orange and her skin pale. She looked to be very tall, but Angela couldn’t tell from where she was standing.

“Hello Angela.” Said Moira, putting the book face down on the table that sat next to the chair. She looked up at Angela carefully, deliberately. Angela felt her breath quicken as she made eye contact with Moira. She noticed, as Moira grinned at her, cat-like, that the woman had heterochromatic eyes. One red, one blue. Angela stepped forwards, feeling bold for a moment. 

“Moira.” She said, taking another step towards the woman. Moira arched an eyebrow. 

“Aren’t you bold?” She asked rhetorically. “I don’t think I’ve had any woman come to see me that was this confident for a while.” She said, almost to herself. Angela laughed, slightly hysterically.

”This is a first for me, I must admit.” She said, tugging on the hem of her skirt again. Moira grinned again. 

“First time with a woman?” She asked, a hint of sympathy creeping in to her voice. Angela nodded. 

“Yes.” She said. Moira sighed and closed her eyes, then got up and strode towards Angela, crossing the distance between the two of them in three short strides. 

“Then let’s make it magical.” Moira whispered in Angela’s ear, biting down on the lobe. 

Before Angela could say anything, she was being swept up in a searing kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well lads, we're at the sex fuck scene, hope you're enjoying so far!! (and yes, I did listen to Madonna when writing this lmao)

Angela felt like her head was going to explode. Moira's tongue was relentless, licking at her mouth and teasing her, making her hotter and hotter. The temperature in the room had seemed to have gone up by about four hundred degrees, a bead of sweat trickled down Angela's back, causing her to shudder. 

Moira's hands were on her face, brushing stray strands of hair behind her ears and caressing her cheeks. Angela couldn't even think about what those long fingers would do to her, too lost in Moira's touch, Moira's kiss, to even care about anything else. It was like tiny sparks were exploding behind her closed eyes. Suddenly, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Angela's hand rose to her chest, unsure of what to do next as Moira gazed steadily into her eyes.

"Tell me what you want." Whispered Moira. Angela sucked in a breath, trying to steady her nerves.

"I want you to fuck me." She whispered back, high on the feeling of lust. Moira smiled.

”As you wish.” She said, pushing Angela down onto the bed. Angela didn’t even have time to consider how dirty the red sheets might be before Moira was on top of her, kissing her again and pushing a hand between her thighs. She moaned heavily into Moira's mouth, feeling the other woman smirk against her lips as she did so. Angela parted her thighs slightly, allowing Moira to reach up and rub her lightly through her tights. Moira broke the kiss for a second, looking down at Angela seriously.

"Are you sure you want this?" She said huskily. Angela nodded and pulled Moira back down to kiss her again. Moira groaned slightly, feather-light touches on Angela's pussy becoming heavier and more and more erotic. Angela, feeling slightly more confident now, reached down to grab one of Moira's breasts. She pinched at the fabric covering the other woman's nipples, feeling them grow hard beneath her fingers. Moira, seemingly not to be outmatched by Angela, started to tug on her tights. Angela stopped what she was doing and helped Moira pull them down, exposing her yellow lace underwear. Moira hummed approvingly and, with one swift movement, pulled them down to her ankles. Angela gasped and snapped her thighs together, but Moira laughed and pulled them apart again. She was surprisingly strong for such a slim woman. Angela felt nervous about letting another woman see her like this, what if Moira thought it was ugly?

All such thoughts were swiftly pushed out of her head when one of Moira's fingers found her clit and Angela found herself unable to speak other than a few half-stuttered, half-mumbled, broken words. Her thighs fell apart in an instant.

"Oh god, Moira!" Angela said, heat between her thighs growing stronger and stronger. Just as she was about to start begging Moira for more pressure on her clit, the other woman kissed her again before quickly breaking apart and removing her hand. Angela whimpered slightly, head swimming. Never in all her life had she felt this aroused, not for any man. If she was honest, men were the last thing on her mind right now, all she could think about was Moira and her magical touch. The other woman brushed a finger against her nipples, giving one a quick pinch. Angela moaned loudly, too lost in lust and erotic rapture to think about anyone from the neighbouring rooms hearing her. She looked up at Moira in a haze and watched her smirk lustily.

"M- Oh my god!" Said Angela as Moira swiftly buried her face between Angela's legs, giving her clit a long, hard lick. Moira continued this, alternating between long and short laps at her pussy, causing Angela to feel something she could only later describe as ecstasy. Slowly but surely, she felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasm and it wasn't long before she was gripping Moira's red hair and telling her she was about to cum.

"Then cum for me." Said Moira from between her legs. And so she did, waves and waves of pleasure washing over her. Moira saw her through her orgasm and then some, until Angela was pushing her head away because she was so sensitive.

Moira got up from her laid-down position and moved over to where Angela was flopped on the bed, pulling her in to hug her. Angela returned the embrace enthusiastically, too fucked out to care that this was another woman she was hugging in such an intimate manner. In fact, she didn't think she would care even if she hadn't just been fucked like that. Maybe she was a lesbian, and so what? After an experience like that, it was all Angela could do to not ask the woman out there and then.

"That," Angela breathed. "Was amazing." She turned over to face Moira directly and smiled at the other woman, but frowned when Moira's face appeared carefully blank. "What is it?" She asked. Moira sighed and shook her head.

"I suppose this is where you take your leave now?" She said coldly. Angela blinked in shock, not expecting such a cold tone after an experience like that.

"I- What?"

"You got what you wanted, didn't you?" Asked Moira, face still blank as a fresh sheet of paper. Angela nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Moira was getting up off the bed and picking up Angela's clothes. "Well then you have permission to go, I suppose."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Angela said, still surprised at how cold the other woman was being. Moira whipped round to face Angela again, her face contorted in anger.

"I'm talking about you wanting to leave!" She said, voice raised. "I can tell, you're just like all the other woman who come to me. Gay for a day and all that. Your kind never want to hang around after a quick fuck and an experiment. I bet you've got a nice boyfriend w-" She was cut off by Angela's kiss, melting into it even though it must've been unexpected.

They stayed kissing for a while, a few minutes, maybe more, until Moira broke apart from Angela with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Angela shushed her quickly.

"Moira." She said sternly. "Listen, tonight... was the most amazing night of my life, and I've been wanting to ask you this, so I suppose I will. Do you maybe, want to go on a date with me? A real date?" Said Angela nervously, looking down and picking at a fingernail. For a moment, she didn't receive a response, until Moira laughed hysterically. Angela looked up and grinned. "Is that a yes?" Moira stopped laughing and looked at Angela seriously.

"I suppose, Miss Ziegler, it is."


	4. A Few Months Later

Angela stood at the shore again. Spring was just starting to fill the air, the scent of blossom and sea salt drifting on the breeze. It was night time again, and the moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The chill in the air was mild and, by Angela’s side, stood a woman with bright orange hair.

”Moira,” Said Angela nervously, clutching the hem of her skirt.

”Hm?” 

“I- I have something to say to you.”

Moira turned to face Angela, heterochromatic eyes sparkling brightly in the moonlight. “And what might that be?” She said, taking Angela’s hand. Her hand was warm to the touch and Angela felt herself blush.

”It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way just yet, we’ve only been dating for a few months...” She trailed off, looking away from Moira's eyes, out to the sea before her. “I love you, Moira O’Deorain.” She said, thanking whatever deity out there that she didn’t stutter. She looked back to Moira’s face nervously, waiting for a response.

”Angela...” Said Moira. She sounded a little choked up. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something super fuckin cheesy to end this fic :) hope you enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
